Manigances et Autres Désagréments Amoureux
by lysine
Summary: Episode 55: que se serait il passé si Max, après quelques verres, avait eu une idée différente pour essayer de faire en sorte que Lisa mange à nouveau dans la main de David?
1. Chapter 1

NB: tout d'abord un petit rappel chronologique pour ceux qui auraient oublié.

A la fin de l'épisode 54, Lisa et David se disputent au sujet de ses fonctions chez B-Style. Dans l'épisode 55, David et Max essayent de trouver une solution pour qu'elle soit à nouveau de leur côté et qu'elle fasse ce qu'ils veulent. Ils choisissent de lui offrir une augmentation, alors même que Lisa a la même idée. Les choses ont l'air de s'arranger, jusqu'à ce que Max et David la voit dans un cabriolet avec Julien et commencent à avoir peur de s'être fait eux-mêmes manipuler. Ils vont boire un verre au Tiki Bar pour se lamenter sur leur sort.

Dans la version originale, David va alors voir Lisa tandis qu'elle rentre chez elle, lui offrant dees fleurs et lui proposant de prendre un verre ensemble un soir. Lisa en déduit qu'il essaye de la manipuler et se met en colère, refusant et créant de nouveaux problèmes entre eux.

Cette histoire commence entre ces deux scènes, au Tiki Bar avant que David ne demande l'addition. Que se serait il passé si Max, après quelques verres, avait eu une idée différente pour essayer de faire en sorte que Lisa "mange à nouveau dans la main de David"?

- Spoilers pour l'épisode 55 dans le prologue; les parties suivantes contiendront des spoilers jusque vers l'épisode 160, mais les épisodes auront été diffusés en France avant qu'on en arrive là. Donc, pour tous ceux qui suivent la série régulièrement, aucun spoiler particulier!

**Manigances et Autres Désagréments Amoureux**

**Prologue **

"Note qu'au pire, tu pourrais toujours la mettre dans ton lit."

Son verre déjà à sa bouche, David se figea aux mots de son ami. Il essaya de déceler un sourire ou toute autre indication qu'il plaisantait ou faisait usage de son sarcasme habituel, mais non: assis face à lui en sirotant son propre whisky, Max avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. "Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de suggérer que j'essaye de séduire mon assistante?"

"Et pourquoi pas?"

David secoua la tête - quand avait-il atterri dans la cinquième dimension? "Tu as complètement perdu la tête. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?"

"Et bien quoi? Au moins on serait sûrs de pouvoir la contrôler. Avec cette tête, ça ne doit pas lui arriver tous les jours ce genre de propositions," Max rétorqua, ses propos ne semblant pas le choquer le moins du monde.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de David - "'Proposition'? Non, c'est hors de question."

"Mais pourquoi?"

Parce qu'il avait besoin de raisons? Et bien, David pouvait lui en fournir une demi-douzaine au moins. "Pour commencer, tu as l'air d'oublier Mariella-"

"Comme si ça t'avait arrêté avant. Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, David," Max sourit malicieusement.

"- et ensuite: je trouve ça totalement immoral de se servir de ses sentiments amoureux pour la manipuler-"

"Mais pas de ses sentiments non amoureux? Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleu, mon vieux. Et en plus, tu trouves ça 'moral' de te faire chanter en prenant le contrôle de B-Style, toi?"

David lui jeta un regard exaspéré, mais parce que Max ne comprenait pas ce qu'il expliquait ou qu'il avait au contraire raison, il n'aurait pas su dire. "- de se servir d'elle physiquement-"

"Ah, toutes mes excuses - on a le droit de la torturer psychologiquement sans s'inquiéter de nos pauvres petites consciences, alors?"

Le pire, c'était que Max avait raison; tout son raisonnement, au demeurant parfaitement logique, ne tenait plus quand c'était lui, David Seidel, qui n'hésitait pas à mentir et à manipuler des gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, qui l'utilisait. Alors, soit: si il fallait contrer Max sur ce terrain là, il en était tout autant capable - et sans mentir. "Et troisièmement..."

"...troisièmement?" Max leva ses sourcils l'air exagérément attentif. Il savait ce que David allait dire, David savait ce qu'il allait dire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, même si il le fallait-

"... Je n'y arriverai pas! Enfin, Max, regarde là!"

Comme prévu, Max éclata d'un grand éclat de rire. David se contenta de finir son verre d'une gorgée, essayant d'effacer ses paroles au moins de son esprit - même, une petite voix lui chantonnait, si c'était la stricte vérité.

"Non merci, j'en ai déjà assez vu comme ça." David lui jeta un coup d'oeil dégoutté - 'parce que ce que tu as dis était mieux?' la voix ajouta - et Max se redressa, adoptant un air professionnel. "Bon, d'accord: j'admets qu'au premier abord son aspect n'est pas particulièrement-"

"Humain?" La voix applaudit fièrement, et David sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Max se contenta de lever un sourcil avant de continuer tout aussi sérieusement.

"- attirant. Mais c'est quand même une femme."

"Pas à en croire certaines de tes remarques." Bien, David, remets lui ça sur le dos, tu te sentiras moins coupable!

"Et justement, tu me les reproches tout le temps, ces remarques."

"Oui mais de là à avoir une aventure avec elle..." Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Il aurait du rire de cette suggestion, pas la considérer comme un argument valable à réfuter.

"David, c'est de l'avenir de Kerima qu'il s'agit! Imagine ce qui se passera si il dépend entièrement de cette fille!"

Et voilà pourquoi il était presque prêt à considérer cette idée, et Max le savait bien. Lisa était une bonne gestionnaire, mais si B-Style, et avec elle Kerima, reposait entre ses mains... "Un désastre."

"Exactement. Ecoute, c'est toi qui a voulu l'associer à tout ça, et maintenant ça te retombes dessus."

"Si tu me dis 'Je te l'avais dit'..." David averti, espérant alléger l'atmosphère. Mais Max était parti sur sa lancée, et David n'avait d'autre choix que de l'écouter - et de prendre en compte ses arguments.

"Ce n'est pas le problème; le futur de Kerima m'inquiète tout autant que toi. Les choses sont faites, et maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix: d'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir nous mettre cette fille dans la poche. Alors, est ce que tu préfères passer les prochains mois - ou les prochaines années - à prétendre jour après jour qu'elle est ton amie, que tu t'intéresse à elle et à toutes ses histoires idiotes, à manger avec elle, à sortir avec elle? Ou est-ce que tu préfères ajouter une maîtresse à ton tableau de chasse, passer une ou deux soirées par mois sans grand intérêt avant de retourner dans le lit de Mariella et lui faire envoyer des fleurs ou des chocolats régulièrement pour la faire patienter? Parce qu'à moins que tu n'obtiennes la preuve qu'elle a accidentellement tué un chiot en lui donnant trop de chocolat et que tu sois prêt à la faire chanter, ce sera soit l'un, soit l'autre."

Le pire avec Max, David avait apprit au cours des années, était qu'il était toujours capable de trouver le bon argument quand il voulait vous convaincre de quelque chose. A l'écouter, se faire licencier ou jeter d'un entretien était la meilleure chose qui vous soit jamais arrivé de votre vie - et faire de Lisa Plenske sa maîtresse la meilleure des opportunités qui lui soit offerte.

Malgré tout, David ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer une nouvelle fois de se battre contre ce plan - et quand cette idée saugrenue était-elle devenue un plan envisageable? "Et tu crois que séduire et entretenir une maîtresse c'est aussi simple que ça, toi?"

"Pour n'importe quelle autre fille? Non. Pour Lisa Plenske? Evidemment! Elle sera tellement heureuse qu'un homme - que tu t'intéresses à elle, qu'elle sera prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que ça continu."

David fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre vide pendant une minute, sentant les yeux de Max sur lui tout du long, et sachant déjà quelle serait l'issue de ce 'débat'. "Admettons que j'accepte - comment est-ce que je m'y prendrais?"

Max se rassit au fond de son siège avec un sourire détendu, reconnaissant sa victoire. "Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre quoi faire avec les femmes."

"Les femmes, non, mais puisque tu sembles si bien savoir comment mon assistante fonctionne..." Si il fallait qu'il le fasse, David ne le ferait certainement pas seul.

"Et bien," Max réfléchit une seconde, puis haussa une épaule. "Tu attends qu'elle se calme un peu et demain, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis que tu as réfléchi et que tu es d'accord avec elle, que vous devez travailler ensemble pour le bien de B-Style et de Kerima. Et ensuite tu lui proposes d'en discuter autour d'un verre, et le tour est joué."

"Un jour je lui hurle dessus, et le lendemain je l'invite à sortir? Non, elle va forcément se douter de quelque chose." Mais même en protestant une dernière fois, David savait qu'il avait raison.

"A toi de voir comment la jouer. Crois moi, si tu t'y prends bien, demain Lisa Plenske aura complètement oublié qu'elle est officiellement la dirigeante de B-Style." A peine sa phrase terminée, Max leva son verre pour célébrer leur victoire, et David, esquissant un sourire dont il ne ressentait rien, trinqua.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme à son accoutumée, Lisa arriva chez Kerima aux aurores, la bonne humeur de la veille ayant subsisté jusqu'au matin et l'ayant réveillée à peine le soleil levé. Elle s'assit à son bureau et posa sa tête entre ses mains, prête à s'accorder ses quelques minutes de rêveries matinales habituelles avant l'arrivée de David.

'_Sauf que je n'ai aucune raison de perdre ma bonne humeur à cause de David, maintenant que nous avons réglé toutes ces histoires. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de couvrir à nouveau une de ses aventures ou qu'il décide que m'humilier publiquement pourra lui bénéficier d'une façon ou d'une autre... Non, Lisa, inutile de se mettre ce genre d'idées en tête: tout s'est arrangé, la journée est magnifique, tu as un travail que tu adores, des collègues géniaux et un meilleur ami que tu voix plusieurs fois par jour-_'

"Bonjour."

'_- et un patron qui veux que tu fasses une crise cardiaque!_' "Bonjour!"

"Je vous ai fait peur?"

"Non, j'étais juste..." '_...plongée dans un monde imaginaire peuplé de mille merveilles et où nous vivons parfois tous les deux des aventures dignes des plus beaux romans d'amour..._' "distraite," elle finit avec un sourire nerveux avant de commencer à réarranger les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau - jusqu'à ce que David s'assoit dessus et la coupe dans son élan.

"Vous aviez surtout l'air de bonne humeur."

Privé de son divertissement favori, Lisa n'eut d'autre choix que de s'employer à son autre manie: parler. "Oui! Le matin, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, le monde nous appartient et tout peut encore arriver..." '_Enfin, tout sauf bien sûr que tu tombes amoureux de moi, mon cher David. Surtout si je continue à déblatérer sur les petits oiseaux comme ça._'

Mais David se contenta de lui sourire, comme si sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. "Votre fiancé et vous avez passé une bonne soirée, alors?"

'_Mon fiancée?_' "Mon fiancée?"

"Oui. Je vous ai vu monter dans son cabriolet hier..."

"Oh! Oui, mais vous savez, il n'a fait que le louer pour la journée." Elle alluma l'ordinateur, espérant que David allait comprendre son intention. '_Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il me dérange, assis là, tout près de moi à me sourire si chaleureusement-_'

"Pour fêter la réussite de B-Style?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte." '_Et surtout la réussite de nos négociations._' La pensée de B-Style la ramena subitement à terre. Les négociations avaient aboutis et David avait l'air décidé à conserver des relations cordiales, mais qui pouvait savoir combien de temps cela durerait?

"Justement, en ce qui concerne B-Style-"

'_Et voila! C'était trop beau pour durer au moins une journée. Même pas une journée, une matinée - ou, non! Dix minutes! Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas me demander cette fois, David? De m'occuper d'une affaire urgente de B-Style qui ne te concerne en rien avant de me confier tout ton courrier pour Kerima? De signer en vitesse des papiers que je n'aurais même pas lu bien qu'il concernent _ma_ société?_'

"- je me disais qu'on devrait peut être essayer de délimiter nos positions et nos rôles respectifs."

"Délimiter?" '_Tu veux dire "dans quel cas dois-je t'obéir sans poser de questions, et quand est-ce que je dois être tenue responsable de tous tes problèmes"_?'

"Oui. J'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui s'était passé, et je reconnais que j'ai outrepassé mes droits-"

'_Il le reconnaît? Encore heureux qu'il le reconnaisse!_'

"- mais j'ai aussi réalisé que tout ceci est peut-être arrivé parce que, en ce qui concerne Kerima, vous êtes mon assistante."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis peut-être sous vos ordres en ce qui concerne les affaires de Kerima, mais-"

"Mais pas pour B-Style, je sais. Mais étant donné que les deux affaires sont liées et que nous nous en occupons conjointement dans ces bureaux, les limites se brouillent un peu naturellement. Je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas ma part de tort dans l'histoire, mais nous pourrions peut être essayé d'établir des règles pour s'assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas?"

'_C'est vrai qu'il faut admettre que ça peut porter à confusion, mais..._' "Quel genre de règles?"

"Et bien justement, c'est de ça qu'il faudrait que nous discutions," il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le hall de Kerima qui commençait à se remplir. "Mais ce serait mieux de le faire... en privé."

"Oui, bien sûr. On peut aller dans votre bureau si vous voulez," elle commença à se lever de sa chaise mais s'arrêta quand David se leva à son tour et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

"Non."

'_Non? Comment ça non? Où veux-tu qu'on aille en discuter alors, au bar d'Agnès?_'

"La première de ces règles devrait concerner les lieux de discussions de B-Style: il nous faut un espace neutre où il ne sera question ni de Kerima, ni de rapport d'employeur-employée."

"Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on loue des bureaux juste pour aller discuter de B-Style?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais dans la mesure du possible, nous devrions éviter de le faire ici."

"Mais où alors? Et quand?" '_Au restaurant ce soir, entouré de chandelles et de violonistes? Non, arrête de rêver Lisa; il a dit 'discuter de B-Style', pas te faire vivre une soirée passionnément romantique._'

"Pourquoi pas ce soir? Nous pourrions allez sur le yacht de mon père - il fait un temps magnifique, ce sera l'occasion parfaite. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose de prévu avec votre fiancé, bien sûr. Ou il peut également vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez."

Le sourire radieux qui s'était installé sur le visage de Lisa se transforma en grimace quand David mentionna Julien. '_Oui, bien sûr, ce ne sera pas une soirée qu'entre nous deux - qu'est ce qu'on pourrait se dire sur B-Style pendant toute une soirée de toute façon?_' "Oui, je suppose que votre fiancée sera là aussi?"

Mais David eu l'air surpris plus qu'autre chose de cette mention. "Mariella? Non, elle n'est pas au courant de tout ceci."

"Mais Julien-"

"Travaille pour B-Style. Bien sûr, c'est surtout de gestionnaire d'une société à un autre que nous nous adresserons, mais si il tient à venir-"

"Non!" '_Même si c'est en tant que "gestionnaire" que tu veux me parler, je ne vais quand même pas gâcher une soirée seule avec toi, David._' "Non, je viendrais seule. Je crois que Julien doit-" '_manger de la pizza réchauffée devant son ordinateur_' "- dîner avec ses parents ce soir."

"Parfait. Ce soir, alors," il lui sourit, se dirigeant vers son bureau et laissant Lisa seule au sien, libre de rêver autant qu'elle le voudrait.

"Oui, ce soir," elle se murmura plus à elle même qu'à lui, son sourire retrouvé.

Elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, déjà à moitié dans les nuages, et ne réalisa pas qu'elle ne s'était pas refermée avant d'entendre les paroles de David à son oreille. Il s'était rapproché de son bureau et penché vers elle avec un sourire. "Vous devriez dire à votre fiancé de louer des cabriolets plus souvent; la joie rend toujours les femmes plus belles."

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et Lisa était toujours incapable de savoir si David lui avait réellement fait un compliment. Assise à la table de la boutique de Julien une salade à la main, elle venait de finir de raconter à son ami sa conversation matinale avec David et hésitait à lui faire part de cette dernière partie. '_Il va encore penser que je me fais des films, mais je ne suis pas folle. C'est vrai que parfois je m'imagine certaines choses, mais cette fois ci ça n'avait rien d'ambigu. Et après tout, est-ce que c'est aussi inimaginable que ça de penser qu'on puisse me trouver belle? Pas belle comme un mannequin ou comme Mariella ou Sabrina, mais... plus jolie certains jours que d'autres._'

La réponse de Julien, qui s'était occupé à arranger des magazines pendant qu'elle lui décrivait la scène mais s'était maintenant assis à côté d'elle, la décida à ne pas finir son histoire. "Attends, je suis pas sûr de comprendre: tu vas aller dîner en tête à tête avec David sur son yacht?"

"Pas dîner, non - enfin, il y aura peut être quelque chose à manger, mais je crois qu'on va surtout... discuter, boire un verre-"

"'Boire un verre'? Donc en gros, tu vas sortir avec lui? Juste après que vous vous soyez disputés à propos de B-Style, et après la façon dont il t'a traitée tous ces mois? Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre, toi?"

'_Et voila, comme d'habitude il enfonce David et essaye de démontrer que toutes ses actions sont dignes de celles du grand méchant loup. A ce niveau là, c'en est presque maladif._' "Ça c'était avant; je te rappelle que la situation s'est arrangée. Tu étais là d'ailleurs, tu te souviens? Et puis, ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous: on va juste parler de nos sociétés respectives, de patron à patron."

"De patron à patron?"

"Exactement."

"Et vous allez faire ça... sur son yacht?" Julien leva un de ses sourcils aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, mais Lisa n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre à quel point il jugeait cette idée ridicule.

"C'est le yacht de son père. Et c'est surtout un lieu neutre: on ne pouvait pas continuer de mélanger les affaires de Kerima et de B-Style comme ça sans que les rôles de chacun deviennent flous eux aussi," elle répéta les paroles de David, ses arguments lui paraissant de plus en plus logiques au fur et à mesure que Julien tentait de la convaincre de leur absurdité.

"Ils me paraissaient tout à fait clairs, moi."

Elle ignora son marmonnement, abattant sa dernière carte pour essayer de le convaincre du bien fondée de l'idée de David. "Et puis, si c'était vraiment un rendez-vous, il ne t'aurait pas invité."

"Attends: je suis invité?"

"Je te l'ai dit..." elle s'employa à scruter les moindres détails de sa salade, incapable de mentir à Julien en le regardant.

"Tu ne m'as rien dis du tout," Julien rétorqua en se relevant pour s'occuper d'un client. A peine celui-ci sorti, il vint se poser à côté de Lisa, l'incitant à relever la tête pour voir son sourire exagéré qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir. "C'est génial, je ne savais justement pas quoi faire ce soir."

"Julien," Lisa geint, espérant que son ami s'arrêterait là.

Mais Julien n'était apparemment pas prêt à laisser échapper une telle occasion. "Quoi? Je croyais que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous?" il questionna avec une fausse innocence.

"Oui, mais..." '_Mais j'aimerais bien au moins prétendre que ça en est un, est ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre que ça?_'

"Mais tu voudrais que ça en soit un," Julien finit pour elle, son ton plus compréhensif que malicieux; mais Lisa, presque honteuse d'elle même et de ses réactions qu'elle savait enfantines, ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre sur la défensive.

"Et alors? Je ne vois pas où est le problème si je veux pouvoir... rêver un peu." '_C'est vrai, quoi. Est-ce que je t'embête quand tu salives devant toutes ces filles aux corps parfaits?_'

"Il n'y en a aucun," Julien admit en se rasseyant à ses côtés, l'air maintenant plus chagriné qu'autre chose. "Sauf que tu vas être déçue une fois de plus, et qu'il pourra en profiter pour te faire accepter n'importe quoi."

'_Et voila; maintenant il me prend à nouveau pour une petite fille sans expérience. C'est quand même moi qui ai réussi à obtenir nos augmentations, il a l'air de l'oublier._' "Je t'en prie; je ne suis pas aussi naïve que ça."

"Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais; juste amoureuse."

"Peut être," Lisa haussa une épaule, incapable de nier l'évidence. "Mais même si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, je ne voix pas pourquoi j'en arriverai à accepter n'importe quoi; ce n'est pas comme si David essayait de me manipuler."

"Et qu'est ce que tu en sais? Ce ne serait pas la première fois."

"Enfin réfléchi une minute, Julien: si il voulait me manipuler, il m'aurait justement fait croire que ce serait un rendez-vous pour m'amadouer avant de me parler de B-Style. Cette fois ci, il a été honnête, il m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait qu'on parle de B-Style et de Kerima. Qu'est ce que tu veux tu qu'il fasse? Il ne va quand même pas utiliser B-Style pour essayer de me séduire, c'est ridicule."

"Si tu le dis."

"Je le dis."

"Alors," Julien continua après quelques secondes de silence, adoptant un ton bien plus enjoué. "Vous y allez directement ensemble ce soir à ce 'non rendez-vous'?"

'_Si seulement. Nous pourrions prendre un taxi ensemble, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nos jambes se frôlant. Et après ça il pourrait prendre ma main pour m'aider à monter sur le bateau.._' Elle mit un terme à son fantasme avec un soupir, se levant pour jeter sa salade et attraper un biscuit. "Non, il doit dîner avec son père d'abord. Je dois le retrouver vers dix heures."

"Dix heures? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire en attendant?"

"Et bien justement, je me disais que je pourrai peut être passer ici..." '_S'il te plaît, Julien, dis oui! Si je dois rentrer chez moi, mes parents feront une véritable crise de nerfs quand je leur dirai que je dois ressortir. Jamais ils ne me laisseront partir à temps, et si je dois expliquer à David que je suis en retard parce que mon père insistait pour chaperonner sa 'petite princesse adorée'..._'

Elle prit son expression la plus désespérée, les lèvres à demi tremblantes et les yeux écarquillés tandis que Julien la regardait d'un air irrité - avant qu'il laisse la place à un large sourire complaisant.

"Boulettes surgelés?"

"Avec de la moutarde!"

'_Bon, allez Lisa, un peu de courage. Ce n'est pas si différent de quand tu vas au bureau chaque matin... sauf bien sûr qu'ici, il n'y aura que David et toi, et que tu peux voir la lune se refléter sur l'eau et les étoiles briller de mille feux dans le ciel._' Le taxi était déjà reparti depuis plusieurs minutes, et elle n'avait même pas encore traverser la rue pour atteindre (le pont). Le yacht était éloigné de l'animation du port, et il n'y avait personne pour la distraire de sa nervosité, aucun son ni aucune lumière si ce n'étaient celles provenant du bateau.

Prenant une grande inspiration et vérifiant une dernière fois que ses vêtement étaient bien arrangés, elle se dirigea vers la passerelle - et s'arrêta subitement quand surgit devant elle un homme. '_Un homme? Un monstre, oui. On dirait un tueur à gage échappé d'un film sur la mafia._' "B-Bonsoir. Je ne vous avais pas vu-" '_caché là dans la pénombre, prêt à égorger n'importe qui passant à portée de main,_' elle balbutia nerveusement.

"Cet accès est interdit."

'_Et aimable, en plus. Il a vraiment tout pour plaire._' "Oui, bien sûr, mais, je suis attendue par M. Seidel, alors..." elle fit un signe de main vers la yacht, espérant qu'il la laisserait passer.

Mais le "tueur à gage" resta impassible, se contentant de la regarder '_comme si il pouvait m'écraser avec son petit doigt - ce qu'il peut probablement faire, d'ailleurs. Souris, Lisa._'

"Je regrette, cet accès est interdit."

'_Les robots à gage, ça existe?_' "Oui, vous, vous l'avez déjà dit. Juste à l'instant, d'ailleurs, mais..."

"Cet accès est interdit, et monsieur Seidel n'est pas ici."

"Non, vous devez faire erreur." '_A moins... que ce soit toi qui fasse erreur. Et si il t'avait raconté des histoires, et qu'en ce moment il était en train de se moquer de toi avec ses amis? Peut être que c'est sa façon de se venger parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui obéir en ce qui concerne B-Style... Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Julien se trompe sur son compte - il utilise parfois les gens, mais jamais dans le seul but de les faire souffrir._' "Vous pourriez peut être vérifier, juste au cas où il serait rentré pendant que vous... preniez votre pause," elle ajouta lamentablement, et comme prévu l'armoire à glace ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

'_Et puis, ce serait totalement absurde; pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de venir jusqu'ici si c'était pour me poser un lapin? Il m'aurait simplement donné rendez-vous dans un bar, ou quelque part où tout le monde aurait pu me voir attendre seule. Peut-être que je me suis juste trompée d'heure, ou qu'il a eu un empêchement-_' Son portable n'avait pas sonné, mais... Elle fouilla dans son sac quelques instants avant de trouver son téléphone - éteint. Après toute l'excitation de la journée précédente, elle avait oublié de le recharger avant de se coucher.

"Quelle gourde," elle se murmura à elle même. Puis, levant les yeux vers la brute humaine et tenant son portable devant lui comme preuve de son honnêteté, elle essaya à nouveau de communiquer. '_Si il me dit une fois de plus que cet accès est interdit, je lui fourre ce portable au fond de la gorge._' "Est ce que vous auriez un portable que je pourrais vous emprunter - juste deux minutes? Non, bien sûr," elle marmonna quand sa question ne reçue aucune réponse. "Mais il doit bien y avoir un téléphone à bord. Je dois juste passer un coup de fil et-"

"Cet accès-"

"-est interdit. Oui, je sais! Mais il faut absolument que je téléphone - vous pouvez m'accompagner pour vous assurer que je ne vais pas... poser de bombes ou, ou voler un cendrier!"

"Je regrette."

'_Tu parles qu'il regrette, il s'en fiche comme de sa première paire de chaussette que je sois coincée ici._' "Alors vous pourriez passer un coup de fil pour moi à monsieur Seidel - non, d'accord, pas à lui," elle rectifia quand il lui lança un regard d'habitude réservé aux fous furieux. "Mais à une compagnie de taxis, alors." Toujours aucune réponse. "Je vous en prie, la prochaine station est à quinze minutes à pied, et elle est toujours déserte. Vous n'allez tout de même pas perdre votre emploi à cause de ça, et puis, je travaille avec monsieur Seidel, je lui expliquerais que-"

"Vous m'expliquerez quoi? Bonsoir Karl." La main de David se posa sur son épaule à l'instant où il prononça ces paroles, et Lisa sursauta à la fois de la surprise de son arrivée et du contact inattendu, mais "Karl" prit la parole avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Seidel. Comment allez vous?"

"Très bien, merci. Alors, m'expliquer quoi?"

Karl se déplaça enfin sur le côté, leur laissant le chemin libre et faisant un signe de tête à Lisa quand elle passa devant lui, daignant même lui faire ce qui devait passer pour un sourire dans son esprit mécanisé. '_C'est une plaisanterie - je passe dix minutes à le supplier sans qu'il me dise un mot, et dès que David arrive, il me déroule presque le tapis rouge!_' "Rien, rien du tout. C'était juste..." '_l'imbécile à la cervelle de poule_' "Karl, qui refusait de me laisser monter à bord."

"Oui, je suis désolé - mon dîner a duré plus longtemps que prévu et j'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais - il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la passerelle quand elle fit de même, mais Lisa entendit à peine ses paroles. Elle regardait tour à tour les halos de lumières qui scintillaient sur l'eau et le bateau lui-même, semblant sortir des plus belles photos des magazines sur le luxe. Le mélange de l'architecture moderne et de la nature environnante, toutes deux aussi somptueuses l'une que l'autre, lui faisait tourner la tête.

"C'est... C'est magnifique," elle exhala, se retournant vers David. Celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire interrogateur, mais à ses paroles il se rapprocha de l'eau et s'appuya à la rambarde à côté d'elle, observant comme pour la première fois le yacht et ses alentours.

"Oui, je suppose que ça l'est."

"Vous supposez?" Ses mots firent redescendre Lisa sur terre. '_C'est sûr, si je vivais dans un palace comme le tien, je trouverais probablement moi aussi que ça ressemble à une vulgaire barque - mais non, même riche à millions et habituée à tous les palais du monde, cet endroit ne me paraîtrait pas moins extraordinaire. Est-ce moi qui suis trop impressionnable, ou est-ce toi qui est trop insensible?_'

Mais quand il finit de regarder autour de lui, les yeux de David se portèrent à nouveau sur elle et ils lui semblèrent plus ouverts et honnêtes qu'elle ne les avait vus depuis leur première rencontre. "Oui - je crois que c'est juste une question d'habitude. Quand on connaît un endroit depuis son enfance, on finit par oublier ce qu'il peut avoir de spécial et on se sent juste... chez soi," il finit avec un sourire de contentement, et Lisa ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre à son tour.

"C'est vrai. Il y a un arbre devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, et je regarde souvent le ciel à travers ses feuilles. Quand j'étais petite, je m'amusais à observer comment chaque branche naissait du tronc et se divisait à son tour pour donner chacune de ses feuilles. Mais maintenant, j'y suis tellement habituée que je ne voix plus que le soleil ou la lune." Elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant ceci; la lune était presque pleine, semblant remplir le firmament tout entier; quand elle baissa la tête, les yeux de David étaient toujours sur elle. '_Seigneur, faites que je n'ai pas encore de concombre dans les cheveux._' Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa queue de cheval, mais ne sentit rien d'autres que ses fourches habituelles. '_Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne dit rien?_' "Mais... ça a du être merveilleux de grandir ici. En tout cas, c'est bien mieux que mon arbre!"

"Vous savez, Mlle Plenske, je n'ai pas vraiment grandi _ici_."

'_Et pourquoi sourit-il autant? Est ce qu'il se moque de moi ou bien... est ce qu'il a trop bu?_' "Non, bien sûr sue non. Je voulais dire, de venir jouer ici, vous et votre soeur."

"Ça l'aurait probablement été, mais... les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça."

"Comme quoi?" '_Mauvais idée, Lisa. Si il est vraiment saoul, il risque de devenir nostalgique et de commencer à raconter son enfance en détail- tout compte fait, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça._'

"Eh bien, il me fallait l'autorisation de mon père pour venir ici, et ma mère ou un de ses employés devait être libre et d'accord pour m'accompagner. La plupart du temps, nous ne venions ici que pour les cocktails et les soirées que mes parents organisaient. Et en général, j'étais le seul enfant; quand Kim a enfin était en âge de jouer, j'étais déjà en pension."

'_Non, il n'a pas bu, ses yeux sont clairs et il n'a pas balbutié une seule fois. Peut être qu'il est simplement comme ça quand il n'est pas enfermé dans son bureau avec des créanciers au téléphone. Après tout, moi aussi je me sens plus détendue ici qu'en face du bureau de Sabrina._'

"Alors... vous n'avez pas grandi ensemble?"

"Pas vraiment." Adossé à la rambarde, ses yeux fixaient un point invisible sur le pont, mais Lisa cru les voir glisser sur le côté comme pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoutait réellement. Puis, évitant soigneusement son regard, il se tourna pour faire face au fleuve. "Je suis rentré au pensionnat quand elle encore bébé. Kerima commençait vraiment à démarrer, mon père travaillait tout le temps, et ma mère était trop épuisée pour s'occuper de nous deux à elle seule."

"C'est vrai, j'ai lu un jour que les grossesses accidentelles étaient toujours plus fatiguantes pour les femmes." Une expression de surprise amusée éclaira son visage, et Lisa perdit plusieurs instants à le dévisager avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. '_Ce n'est pas vrai,_' elle gémit intérieurement. '_Pourquoi ne pas te barbouiller de purée de concombre tant que tu y est?_' "Je ne voulais pas dire, enfin, je ne voulais pas insinuer que... Je suis désolée," elle ajouta avec une grimace quand aucune explication ne lui vint à l'esprit qui n'aurait pas aggravée les choses .

Mais David avait l'air plus amusé qu'offusqué, un léger rire dans sa voix résonnant quand il répondit. "Ce n'est rien. Vous n'êtes certainement pas la première à vous être faite cette réflexion. Et quand bien même elle serait vrai, ça n'aurait rien de dramatique."

"Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas?" Le rouge lui monta aux joues avant même qu'elle n'eut refermé la bouche, et elle remercia le ciel quand David n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à sa gaffe.

"Non, je pense que Kim était tout a fait désirée bien avant d'avoir été conçue. En fait - vous voulez entendre un secret?"

'_Un secret de toi, David? Un pour lequel je ne serai pas contrainte de mentir ou de porter la responsabilité des conséquences? Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour ça! Enfin, tout mon compte d'épargne, du moins._' "Oui! Enfin, si vous y tenez, bien sûr," elle se reprit après son élan d'enthousiasme.

Il se pencha vers elle pour faussement lui murmurer, et elle due se retenir de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans un de ses fantasmes quand elle sentit sa respiration effleurer son visage - "Je pense que le bébé "accidentel" de la famille, c'était plutôt moi." - mais à peine son 'secret' avoué, elle n'eut plus aucun effort à faire, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'effroi.

"Mais c'est affreux!"

"A ce point là?" il rit, son ton clairement amusé mais vide de tout sarcasme.

"Non, mais... Est ce que ce sont vos parents qui vous ont dit ça? Que vous n'étiez pas, enfin, pas... voulu?" Les paroles elle-mêmes étaient douloureuses, et la scène qui avait envahi son esprit d'un David plus jeune et innocent les entendant de la bouche d'un de ses parents lui promettait des cauchemars futurs.

"Jamais ils n'y ont fait la moindre allusion," il déclara solennellement. Puis, semblant voire l'inquiétude sur son visage, il lui sourit à nouveau et ajouta, "Rassurez vous Mlle Plenske, j'ai eu une enfance tout aussi idyllique que se l'imaginent bon nombre de personnes - même si mes parents ne m'ont effectivement jamais laissé emménager sur ce yacht."

"Mais alors, comment pouvez vous savoir que... vous savez."

"Simple déduction," il haussa une épaule en se retournant vers l'eau, et elle l'imita. La lune semblait couchée à leurs pieds, l'eau noire et sombre à peines quelques mètres plus loin paraissant illuminée de par les profondeurs uniquement pour eux. "Ma mère avait à peine vingt ans quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, et mon père venait tout juste de créer Kerima: ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour commencer une famille. Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé ce genre de questions?"

"Si mes parents avaient planifiés ma naissance ou si je suis seulement la conséquence d'une soirée bien arrosée? Non, je ne peux pas dire que c'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles je m'efforce de réfléchir."

"Pourtant - quel âge avez vous, vingt quatre ans? Et votre père doit en avoir, quoi, quarante cinq?"

"Quarante six."

"Quarante six. Vingt deux ans, c'est assez jeune pour avoir un enfant." Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'eau, il sembla malgré tout se rendre compte de son air tourmenté et sourit à nouveau, et une fois encore Lisa fut frappée par l'étrangeté de ce sourire. "Rassurez vous, Lisa, je suis sûr que vos parents vous désiraient avant même de savoir que vous existiez. Je trouve juste que devenir parent à vingt deux ans, c'est un peu tôt. Vous vous imaginez avec un enfant de deux ans?"

'_Le tien, oui. Avec toi, je peux tout imaginer David._' "Non, mais, je pense que tout dépend des circonstances. Votre mère était peut être jeune, mais elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle avait les moyens financiers de s'occuper de vous. Et c'était la même chose pour ma mère. Quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on partage sa vie, ça doit être merveilleux de créer à son tour une vie avec cette personne." Il l'examina attentivement, et cette fois ci ce fut elle qui garda son regard rivé sur l'horizon, n'osant lui jeter un coup d'oeil furtif que quand il se retourna à son tour. "Et... vous et votre fiancée, vous y avez pensé?"

"Avec Mariella? Non. Nous n'avons même pas fixé la date du mariage, alors, les enfants... Pourquoi? Est ce que vous y avez déjà réfléchi?" Il avait l'air étonné et... inquiet?

"Non, pas vraiment." '_Plus depuis mes quatorze ans quand je découpais des photos de bébés dans les magazines, en tout cas._' "Enfin, oui, j'aimerais en avoir, mais je ne veux pas avoir à arrêter de travailler. Et pas sans avoir trouvé la bonne personne."

"Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé? Parce qu'en général, on n'accepte pas d'épouser quelqu'un à moins qu'il s'agisse de cette 'bonne personne'."

Surpris, à nouveau, '_et qui pourrait le blâmer? Si même moi j'oublie constamment Julien, il ne doit rien comprendre à cette histoire de fiançailles._' "Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude, je suppose mais, Julien et moi, nous ne sommes pas... Enfin, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais nous ne sommes pas véritablement... officiellement... fiancés. C'est plus un..." '_mensonge éhonté, une supercherie grossière montée de toute pièce pour te cacher mes véritables sentiments_' '- projet, qu'autre chose."

"Et... vous ne voulez pas avoir ses enfants?" Étonné et soulagé, cette fois, et ce même soupçon de sourire que auparavant.

"Je pense que Julien est-" '_un adolescent coincé dans la peau d'un adulte_' "- à des années lumières d'avoir un enfant, ou même de penser à en avoir." Il ne répondit rien, '_probablement complètement perdu par ces "fiançailles" bidons_', et tandis que le silence s'installait entre eux, elle se laissa imaginer que ses fiançailles - certes différentes - étaient bien réelles, et que leur conversation, loin d'être unique en son genre, n'était qu'un prélude à la conception d'un enfant qui serait le leur.

Un nuage passa devant la lune, obscurcissant le ciel ainsi que les traits qu'elle avait depuis longtemps gravés dans sa mémoire. '_Et peu importe le ciel. Cette lune est belle, c'est vrai, mais tu es encore plus beau qu'elle, et jamais je ne me lasserai de te regarder, dus-je passer une existence entière à observer le soleil derrière toi._' Finalement, toujours plongée dans son rêve, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander: "Et vous?"

"Et moi quoi?" il se tourna vers elle, et- '_- ce sourire..._'

"Des enfants. Je veux dire," son regard glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis rencontra le sien '_... il sourit avec ses yeux..._' "est ce que vous en voulez?"

Seule une fois auparavant elle avait plongée son regard dans le sien aussi pleinement, et il avait été au bord de la mort; cette foi ci, il semblait la contempler tout autant qu'elle le faisait. "Un jour, oui. Avec..." '_...il ne sourit pas à cause de moi..._' "... la bonne personne." Sa main se déplaça sur la rambarde, se rapprochant insensiblement de la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se frôlent et qu'une décharge l'envahisse - s'arrêtant brutalement quand il lança tout aussi soudainement son bras en arrière. Son regard se transforma, un voile le recouvrant tandis que son sourire s'emplissait de dents toutes aussi parfaites que leur intention était calculée. "Je vous fait visiter?"

'_... il souriait pour moi._'

'_Explication numéro 1: trop d'alcool - réfutée pour cause de preuves contraires. Explication numéro 2: il vient d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer en phase terminale, et tiens à changer sa façon d'être - réfutée pour cause de scénario trop épouvantable à envisager. Explication numéro 3: un frère jumeau/sosie/extraterrestre prenant forme humaine a kidnappé David et joue maintenant son rôle - réfutée, parce que malgré certaines indications contraires, je ne suis apparemment pas en train de rêver. Explication numéro 4: ... ma réaction de l'autre jour l'a fait réfléchir et il s'est rendu compte qu'il... m'aimait bien. Ou aimait bien me parler et passer du temps avec moi, au moins, ce qui revient un peu au même._'

"... et c'est comme ça que Max s'est retrouvé nu dans l'ascenseur."

Lisa rit avec lui, même si elle aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi exactement Max Petersen s'était un jour retrouvé nu dans un ascenseur tellement ses pensées avaient été occupées par autre chose pendant que David racontait l'histoire. Ça n'importait d'ailleurs que peu: elle en avait plus appris sur David, sa vie, sa famille, ses amis ses pensées et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter savoir durant cette soirée que pendant tous ses mois chez Kerima.

Une fois la magie du premier moment passé sur le pont rompue, elle avait eu peur qu'elle ne puisse être retrouvée et qu'ils se contentent de parler de B-Style pendant le reste de la soirée, mais rien n'aurait put être plus faux. Chaque endroit que David lui avait fait visiter avait amené avec lui un nouveau lot d'anecdotes qui les entraînaient à leur tour dans de nouvelles conversations, et ce sans fin apparente. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur un canapé en cuir dans ce qui avait apparemment servit de salle de repos à David lorsque les soirées organisées par ses parents s'étaient éternisées quand il était enfant. La pièce était mal éclairée, le canapé trop dur pour être réellement confortable et les quelques verres qu'elle avait bu commençaient à l'endormir, mais jamais Lisa ne s'était sentie aussi bien et désireuse que le moment s'éternise.

'_Et après tout, peu importe pourquoi il passe cette soirée avec moi plutôt qu'avec Mariella. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons tous les deux heureux d'être ici, et nous le sommes! Ou en tout cas, je le suis. Et quelles que soient ses intentions, à quoi sert de se gâcher la vie à s'interroger dans tous les sens et à tous remettre en cause? Après tout, même l'humiliation n'a pas réussie à détruire la perfection absolue de ce baiser que nous avons partagé dans son bureau, et si il doit en être de même pour ce moment, au moins je pourrai conserver ce souvenir._'

"Faites un voeu."

'_Explication numéro 5: j'ai aterrie dans un conte de fée, et David est ma marraine la fée. Ou mon parrain le gentil sorcier_.' "Pardon?"

David lui sourit, comme il avait pris l'habitude - '_L'habitude? En à peine quelques heures? Et pourtant, il faut croire que c'est possible._' - de le faire quand il la sortait subitement de ses rêveries. "Vous avez un cil - il faut que vous fassiez un voeu." 'U_n voeu? C'est bien le moment de faire un voeu, ça, quand je n'ai justement rien de plus à souhaiter que ce que j'ai déjà en ce moment._' "Ça y est?" il demanda après un moment, et elle hocha la tête alors même qu'elle n'avait rien souhaité. "Alors touchez une de vos joues - gagné!"

Elle frotta sa joue dans tous les sens, essayant maladroitement de retirer le cil jusqu'à ce que David vienne à son secours. '_Mon héros_.'

"Non, il est -" il indiqua le coin de son propre oeil, "- attendez, je vais -" sa main s'approcha de son visage mais s'arrêta avant de la toucher, "il faut que vous..." il fit un signe vers ses lunettes.

"Oh! Oui..." Elle les retira, tout autour d'elle devenant instantanément flou sauf la main de David, qui vint se poser sur sa joue et la caresser tendrement. Mais elle se rassit soudainement quand il souffla sur son doigt. '_Non, pas caresser, et pas "tendrement", juste enlever un cil. Redescend sur terre Lisa. Arrête de faire confiance aveuglément aux papillons dans ton ventre!_'

"Voila."

"Merci," elle remit ses lunettes, ne s'apercevant du regard de David qu'après les avoir remises en place. 'Non, là ce n'est pas du jeu; comment veux-tu que j'ignore les picotements si tu me regardes comme ça?' "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien." '_Menteur. Pourquoi me fixer des yeux si intensément et si magnifiquement si il n'y a rien? Dis moi franchement que j'ai de la salade entre les dents, au moins ça fera éclater cette tension imaginaire._' "Je n'avais juste jamais vraiment vu vos yeux avant - sans vos lunettes, je veux dire."

'_Oh._' "Porbablement parce que moi je ne peux pas vous voir sans," elle essaya de plaisanter, mais son sourire se dissipa quand David se contenta de continuer à l'observer. 'N_on, là ça ne la fait pas éclater, ça la fait juste s'amplifier. Fais quelque chose; lève toi ou raconte moi une histoire ou, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, parce que si ça continu comme ça, je vais finir par croire que c'est toute cette soirée, ou en tout cas toute cette scène, que je m'imagine. Et d'ailleurs, ce serait probablement mieux - oui, Seigneur, faites que ce soit un rêve; au moins je n'aurais aucune risque de me ridiculiser si je lui saute au cou._'

"C'est dommage."

"Oui, c'est une question de génétique, en fait - bien que mes parents ne-"

"Non. Je voulais dire, c'est dommage que vous soyez obligée de cacher quelque chose d'aussi beau."

'_D'accord, c'est un rêve, uniquement un rêve. Un rêve dont il faut que je sorte tout de suite, avant de faire quelque chose qui me retombera dessus et qui me fera passé pour une idiote. Maintenant, Lisa!_' "Peut être qu'on devrait parler un peu de B-Style; il est déjà tard et..." '_Dis quelque chose, David. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Aide moi à sortir de ce rêve._' "J'ai amené quelques notes, et - attendez," elle se tourna pour attraper la sacoche qu'elle avait posé à côté du canapé.

'_Voila, comme ça je n'ai plus à le regarder, et quand je me retournerai il sera là à regarder ses mains ou, ou le mur, comme il le faisait certainement pendant que je rêvais, et ça évitera -- qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Oh mon Dieu, il m'embrasse dans le cou!_' Elle resta figé un instant, essayant désespérément de se réveiller jusqu'à ce que les mains de David viennent se joindre à ses lèvres, se posant sur ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites," elle couina. '_Et maintenant, ma voix ressemble à celle d'une souris! Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar - un cauchemar magnifique où je peux sentir les lèvres de David sur ma peau et son corps contre le mien._'

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, une d'entre elle venant pousser ses cheveux sur le côté pour exposer plus de peau et mieux l'embrasser. "Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, non?"

'_N'importe quoi du moment que tu n'arrêtes pas - non! Que tu t'arrêtes! Mal, Lisa, très mal._' "Vous n'avez-"

Sa main lâcha ses cheveux pour glisser jusqu'à sa joue. "Tu."

'_"Vous", "tu" - écoute moi! Bientôt je n'arriverai même plus à parler!_' "Tu n'as pas répondu."

Il releva sa tête tout en tournant celle de Lisa vers lui, puis attendit qu'elle arrêta de regarder fixement en face d'elle et tourna ses yeux vers les siens avant de lui répondre. "Je t'embrasse."

'_Non - comment veux-tu que je résiste quand tu me regardes comme ça._' "Pourquoi?" 'Donne moi une raison, une seule, une de rester ici avec toi et de ne pas courir chez Julien ou, ou chez Mariella!'

Son pouce vint caresser sa lèvre. "Parce que j'en ai envie."

'_Et si moi je n'en ai pas envie-_' elle voulu crier, mais à l'instant où elle ouvrit sa bouche, David l'embrassa, étouffant ses protestations. '_Égoïste, tu es complètement égoïste. Je le savais, et Julien m'avait prévenu, et maintenant tu le prouves en te fichant complètement de ce que moi je peux vouloir-_'

"Pas toi?" il murmura contre ses lèvres.

'_Non, bien sûr que non, comment veux tu que j'en ai envie quand tu - t'es excusé pour la façon dont tu m'avais traité, a accepté de reconnaître que j'étais la gérante de B-Style, t'es tenu à ta parole, et t'es montré gentil et honnête et le plus adorable des hommes toute la soirée. Et quand... tu arrives à me faire sentir comme la plus belle des femmes._' "Si."

Il enserra son visage de ses mains, posa son front contre le sien, et elle ferma les yeux et arrêta de penser. Plus rien n'importait que de se laisser aller aux sensations qui l'enveloppaient de l'intérieur, et elle n'avait que faire de toutes les Mariella et toutes les valeurs et bonnes intentions du monde. Il était temps qu'elle aussi, Lisa Plenske de Goeberitz, profite des rêves devenus réalité qui s'offraient à elle.

Réfléchir ne lui aurait d'ailleurs pas été grandement utile dans pareille situation. A trop analyser ce qu'elle devait faire, elle serait devenue tour à tour rouge d'embarras, tremblante du manque de confiance en elle et dans ses compétences, et paralysée de frayeur. Même l'esprit vidé de tout et allongée à moitié contre et à moitié sous le corps de David, elle pouvait sentir la crainte quelque part en elle: plus qu'il se mette à rire de sa bêtise de l'avoir cru, mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à agir selon ses espérances et ses habitudes probables.

'_Peut être que j'aurais du faire plus attention aux magazines de Julien, après tout. "10 conseils pour rendre votre homme fou de vous!"_'

Cette pensée incongrue vint la frapper juste alors que David finissait de déboutonner son chemisier, et elle rit malgré elle, plus de l'ivresse de la situation que de sa réflexion, espérant que David ne s'en apercevrait pas. Un instant plus tard, sa bouche glissa de sa gorge tandis que sa main remonta le long de son ventre, et son rire se transforma en gémissement. Elle sentit les lèvres de David former un sourire contre sa peau, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à essayer de maîtriser les réponses de son corps élicitées par les caresses de David.

'_"Conseil numéro 1: ne le laissez pas faire tout le travail; pour chaque caresse et chaque vêtement ôté, faites en de même!" Alors, première étape: déboutonner sa chemise?_' Il fit tomber une de ses bretelles de soutien-gorge sur son bras tout en mordillant son épaule, embrassant immédiatement après la faible marque qu'il avait laissé. '_Non, première étape: se souvenir de comment on déboutonne une chemise!_'

Elle respira aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait et essaya de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise jusqu'à ses épaules, remerciant le ciel que David ait pour règle de vie de toujours garder sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

'"_Conseil numéro 2: faites un jeux des moyens de contraceptifs. Utilisez votre-" Contraceptif! Il faut un - ou est ce qu'il en faut vraiment un?_' David revint lui faire face, glissant une jambes entre les sienne et faisant de même avec ses lèvres, '_Oui, d'accord, il en faut absolument un._' et Lisa essaya tant bien que mal de dégager sa tête pour pouvoir parler.

"Est ce que- Est ce que tu as- Est ce-" '_Seigneur, si il existe un moyen pour parler et embrasser en même temps, maintenant serait le moment idéal pour m'en informer._'

Aucune information divine ne lui vint à l'esprit, mais heureusement pour elle, David sembla lire dans ses pensées - et lui savait apparemment comment réaliser cet exploit, gardant ses lèvres collées aux siennes tout en murmurant. "Pas la peine. Et rien ne marche aussi bien que la pilule."

"Dommage que je ne la prenne pas, alors." '_Ça y est, j'ai réussi! Sauf que - ça veux dire que j'ai dis ça à voix haute?_'

Les baisers de David se firent moins insistants, comme si il ne comprenait que petit à petit ses paroles. Finalement, il éloigna son visage du sien pour la regarder, une de ses mains toujours enlacée autour de son cou. "Alors... tu dois avoir ce qu'il faut sur toi," il demanda avec un sourire perplexe.

'_Parce que c'est aux femmes de se promener avec ça sur elles? Ils n'ont jamais mentionné ça dans les magazines._' "Non."

Il la scruta pendant de longues secondes, comme si il essayait de trouver quelque chose au fond de ses yeux. "Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas-" il s'arrêta, semblant avoir obtenu la réponse qu'il cherchait, mais pas celle qu'il désirait.

"Pas quoi?" Lisa murmura nerveusement, sentant l'embarras redouté la gagner au fur et à mesure qu'ils restaient là, collés l'un contre l'autre mais comme séparé par une barrière que lui seul pouvait voir.

"Rien." Il baissa les yeux et retira sa main de son cou, s'en servant comme appui pour se rasseoir. La perte du contact la choqua plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait, et elle resta inerte, se rendant compte pour la première fois du manque de confort de sa position. Assis à l'autre bout du canapé, même son regard avait fuit le sien, et Lisa essaya de l'attirer vers le sien sans succès. "Tu as raison, c'est plus prudent de s'arrêter."

'_Raison? Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'on devrait-_' "Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver une pharmacie quelque part, ou-"

Mais David ne semblait pas l'entendre, se relevant et lui coupant la parole avant même qu'elle n'ai su ce qu'elle allait dire. "Il est tard."

'_Pour trouver une pharmacie, ou pour... autre chose?_' Mais elle garda sa question pour elle, préférant se rasseoir et suivre l'exemple de David qui réarrangeait soigneusement ses vêtements tout en fixant un point du sol. "Il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne chez toi."

Elle mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête; puis, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas vu, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. "Oui."

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, tournant et retournant dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, et après s'être repassée toutes les scènes de la soirée une bonne centaine de fois dans la tête, que Lisa réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais explicitement dit qu'il n'avait pas de préservatifs.


End file.
